Birthday Gift
by GrndZero
Summary: Baekhyun yang kesal dengan barang-barang yang Chanyeol belikan padahal Chanyeol membelikannya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. ChanBaek-Yaoi! -Happy Birthday Byun Baekhyun!-


**Birthday Gift**

**.**

**Park ChanYeol & Byun BaekHyun and other(s).**

**YAOI garis keras!**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menatap dengan kesal ke arah tumpukan barang di hadapannya. Dengan alis yang menukik tajam, ia mengeluarkan sehelai pakaian dari dalam _paper bag_. Bibirnya yang tipis menjadi semakin tipis ketika mengetahui darimana asal semua barang di atas tempat tidurnya dan sang kekasih.

"Park Chanyeol!"

"Ada apa sayang?" suara berat menyapa pendengaran Baekhyun.

Tubuhnya di bawa memutar hanya untuk mendapati pemuda yang lebih muda tengah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan bertelanjang dada. Habis mandi, rupanya. Namun karena kekesalan yang sedang mendera Baekhyun, ia mengabaikan tubuh menggiurkan milik sang kekasih.

"Apa-apaan dengan semua barang-barang ini?!"

"Hadiah untukmu, tentu saja."

"YA!"

Tubuh tinggi Chanyeol berjengit kala teriakan nyaring milik Baekhyun terdengar. Pemuda bersurai oranye itu melangkah mundur sekali saat tatapan tak bersahabat milik sang kekasih terlempar untuknya.

"Kau!" jari lentik Baekhyun menunjuk tepat ke arah wajah Chanyeol. "Sudah kukatakan sedari dulu untuk tidak menghamburkan uangmu untuk membeli barang-barang sebanyak ini bukan?!"

Chanyeol menggaruk sebelah pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Tapi itu hadiah untuk ulang tahunmu, sayang."

Baekhyun mengerang lalu menjambak pelan rambutnya. Gemas sendiri dengan kekasihnya, gemas untuk menghajar wajah polos-menyebalkan tapi tampan itu.

Demi Tuhan.

Jika Baekhyun tidak mencintai pria bermarga Park ini, ia tidak akan segan untuk menjauhi pemuda ini karena tidak pernah mau mendengarkan ucapannya sama sekali.

"Aku tahu! Tapi aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak membutuhkan barang apapun untuk ulang tahunku, Park idiot!"

Kekehan pelan terdengar dan sukses membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal. Bungsu dari keluarga Park itu memilih untuk berjalan mendekati sang kekasih, mengabaikan tatapan mematikan yang tak kunjung hilang, lalu merengkuh tubuh itu dengan penuh kasih.

"Astaga, kenapa kau masih sangat menggemaskan ketika sedang kesal seperti ini, _sih_?"

Baekhyun berdecak sekali. "Ya! Aku tampan, dasar menyebalkan! Dan berhenti mengalihkan pembicaraan, _duh_.."

"Maaf maaf. Sungguh, aku melakukannya karena terlalu sering memikirkanmu dan membeli barang-barang yang sekiranya akan kau sukai secara tak sadar."

Baekhyun mengerang.

Chanyeol dan ucapan manis sialannya.

"Berhenti membual."

"Aku tidak," Pelukkan semakin mengerat. "Aku benar-benar melakukannya secara tak sadar, sayang. Salahkan kepalaku yang tidak pernah dapat berhenti memikirkan segala hal tentangmu dan wajah menggemaskanmu ketika mendapatkan apapun yang kau sukai."

Astaga.

Kekesalan Baekhyun pun menyurut secara perlahan dan tergantikan dengan perasaan hangat yang sama. Perasaan hangat yang selalu ia dapatkan ketika mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang terdengar gombal namun penuh akan ketulusan di dalamnya.

"Idiot."

"Mhmm.. Aku hanya akan menjadi idiot jika menyangkut tentangmu, karena kau adalah segalanya untukku, Baek_by_."

"Bodoh."

"Ya, bodoh karena terlalu mencintaimu."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah tipis ketika sederet kalimat itu dibisikkan Chanyeol tepat ke arah telinganya. Senyuman manis pun turut hadir menggantikan lengkungan kesal di bibirnya tadi.

"Aku tahu kau tidak menyukai saat aku menghabiskan uang untuk membeli barang terlalu banyak untukmu. Tapi percayalah, aku melakukannya karena aku terlalu mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan segan menghabiskan uang untuk membahagiakanmu. Dan, yeah, selamat ulang tahu, Byun Baekhyun. Aku mencintaimu."

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut dalam ketika hanya keheningan_lah _yang menayapanya setelah dirinya selesai berucap panjang lebar. Uh, kenapa Baekhyun tidak membalas ucapannya sama sekali?

Pelukkan pun dilepaskan dan Chanyeol dapat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah manis.

"Baekhyun_ie_?"

"Bodoh," bisiknya pelan. Iris anak anjingnya dibawa untuk bertemu dengan iris bulat sang kekasih. "Kau tak perlu membelikan apapun untuk membahagiakanku! Cukup dengan selalu mencintaiku sepenuh hatimu dan tidak pernah meninggalkan sisiku saja sudah menjadi hadiah terbaik untukku."

"Ap—"

Kecupan didaratkan pada bibir tebal Chanyeol, menghentikan segala ucapan yang akan dikeluarkan oleh pemuda itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Park idiot Chanyeol."

Sepersekian detik Chanyeol membeku sebelum senyuman lebar tercetak di wajah rupawannya. "_Aw, how sweet you are, babe. I love you more, _Byun Baekhyun."

* * *

**end**

* * *

**HAPPY BORNDAY BYUN BAEKHYUN! PACAR UNYU-UNYUNYA PARK CHANYEOL! /tebar cium/**

**Aduh maafkan capslock. Zero terlalu semangat. Tapi well, itu Baekhyun kenapa makin tua malah makin unyu coba? Kan gemes pengen nyulik gitu jadinya. Kalo gak inget dia punya Chanyeol, udah diriku karungin, yaolo.**

**Dan monmaap buat yang nanya ini apaan, Zero sendiri gak tau ini apaan. Tiba-tiba aja ini nongol dan Zero tau ini gaje dan pasaran banget idenya. Tapi yaudahlah ya, terima sadja apa yang Zero ketik ini. WKKWKWWKWKKWKW**

**Udah sih gitu aja, sekali lagi, Happy Bornday Baekhyun! Makin plus plus dan makin nyantol sama Chanyeol yak 3**


End file.
